1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a titanium-containing solid catalyst component for .alpha.-olefin polymerization and a method of producing the same. More particularly, the present invention pertains to the so-called carrier type titanium-containing solid catalyst component, having highly stereoregular polymerizability and activity for production of an .alpha.-olefin polymer having stereoregularity. The carrier type titanium containing solid catalyst component can be further used in combination with an organic aluminum compound as a catalyst for polymerization of .alpha.-olefins.
2. Prior Art
Concerning titanium-carrying type catalyst systems, it has been known for a long time to add various electron donating compounds to the catalyst system for the purpose of improving the stereoregularity of the polymer (J. Polymer Science, Polymer Letters, 3, 855 (1965)). In particular, a large number of proposals have been made regarding catalyst preparation methods in which electron donating compounds are incorporated in the titanium-carrying type catalyst components. Among electron donating compounds such as esters, amines, ketones and ethers, esters, particularly esters of polycarboxylic acids having specific structures or esters of monocarboxylic acids having alkyl groups of specific structures have been shown to exhibit excellent effects in obtaining stereoregular polymers (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 94950/1979, EP-45976, EP-45977, and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 145707/1983).